‘Iskul Bukol’ airs pilot, trends on Twitter
IBC News Posted at Jan 07 2017 09:58 PM Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (for book), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook) MANILA -- As the opening salvo for 2017 with a bang with school bells and opens its first day of classes, IBC-13 and Secarats-produced very first primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the original Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ) sitcom, trended on microbloging site Twitter as it aired its pilot episode on Saturday night. With the hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere, the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom starring Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Tonton Gutierrez among the top trending topics on the microblogging site where the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol showcases each of Iskul Bukol girls, the setting, learning environment, public high school teenagers and female teachers were introduced. The pilot episode of Iskul Bukol opened with the story of Joyce (Abestano), who woked up at her bedroom in the morning around 6 a.m. by using their mobile phones through social media where they post her sister Keith (Cruz) and her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of school at Diliman High School. After the intro, before their first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Joyce and Keith, while Cacai (Cacai Bautista) is the nanny and maid of Keith. At Ungasis house, Raisa post in mobile phone with Joyce and Keith when she is ready to go to school at Diliman High School when her father Rommel (Gian Sotto) learned her parents which Raisa is involved of particularly in front of her friends and classmates. Meanwhile, in the Escalera house, Tonton greets Rommel as he meet Raisa who introduced her with Joyce and Keith are their high school classmates and ready for the first day of school at Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu), the high school principal of the public high school and Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa). the resident high school teacher meets the high school boy Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) and his mother Angelique (Giselle Sanchez) in the first day of school while waiting for Barbie (Barbie Imperial). Meanwhile, the Escalera sisters and Raisa are the three high school girls involve to study at Diliman High School as they learn a beautiful high school girl Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson), along with Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) and Sajj (Sajj Geronimo). The Escalera sisters learned with Raisa in a classroom where they posted in social media. Joyce and Keith meets another high school classmate Alyssa (Chantal Videla) with their high school boys like Justin (Justin Ward), Harold (Harold Rementilla), Andres (Andres Muhlach) and Nathaniel (Nathaniel Britt), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule and Joyce posted by Patrick as she involve their classmates Angelica (Angelica Marañon), Zhyvel (Zhyvel Mallari) and Lorin (Lorin Gabriella Bektas). These three high school girls will introduce a beautiful high school teacher, Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Ma'am Alodia posted for Tonton. Ma'am Alodia learned Joyce and Patrick, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie needs Patrisha write with Andres to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object with Chester. Ma'am Alodia also meets Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus), a beautiful teacher and the nurse in the school clinic. The Escalera sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "MEGANON!!." Barbie thought Patrisha is a beautiful high school girl as a result she got her problem. Meanwhile, Barbie also learned by Chantal with her classmate Raisa and Harold to study their Math notebook. Keith learned that Justin approached Andres to learn the subject. Then, Barbie went to the newly-renovated Aning's Coffeeteria and Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) talked abour the renovation and promotion. Outside the coffeeteria, Tonton learned Miss Tapia approached Patrisha's father Anthony (Matthew Mendoza). The Escalera sisters thought that of them was called by Patrisha. After they learned, at the Escalera house, Joyce showed there trademark with Tonton. Keith and her classmate Mianne and Sajj learned with Raisa and Harold on the library of Diliman High School, while they approached Rommel, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Raisa thanked Principal Oscar became good manner on the help he teached with Patrick. Barbie and Raisa learned Raffy (Robby Mananquil) as a coach on the library of Diliman High School. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that the Escalera sisters and Patrick wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Tonton involve that they have 800 pesos in their credit line, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 2 chicksilog, 2 hotdogs, 3 iced tea for the Escalera sisters and Patrick, and 1 coffee for Tonton for the high school girl of Barbie. Mianne and Sajj came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. Patrisha came happy with her classmate Joyce. In recess at Diliman High School, Barbie and Harold saw Raisa as a result they learned and asked Barbie to do a homework. Miss Tapia learned Raisa was assigned to the computer labortatory because of the public high school. Principal Oscar achieved the Escalera sisters and Patrick because of Tonton reserved 16 classmate. In the end, Tonton loves Ma'am Alodia while the Escalera sisters and Raisa managed to draw the good value with Barbie. During the pilot episode, the sitcom will also feature the first special guest, the newest Kapinoy teen star Barbie Imperial. Trended on Twitter: :Thank you so much @IBC13 and @SecaratsTalentManagementServices!!! Ganda ng first episode!! Ang Sabado primetime na yan lol#IskulBukolPremiere. :Congrats Mr. @TontonGutierrez #IskulBukolPremiere. Before the airing of the episode, Abestano, Cruz and Dayrit shared their excitement over their latest project on social media. "OH MY JOYCE! I can't wait for everyone to see Joyce, Keith and Raisa later. For tonight's episode. #IskulBukolPremiere where the three high school girls who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School," Abestano wrote. "30 minutes to go, ISKUL BUKOL na!! Excited na po ako na makilala nyong lahat si Tonton Escalera. Mamaya na po yan, pagkatapos ng PBA sa IBC 13. Sabay sabay po tayong manuod?," Abestano wrote. Tonton, Abestano (pink sando), Cruz (school uniform) Iskul Bukol, which marked the first ever major sitcom of Abestano as Bida Best 2016 second runner-up, the second project of Cruz after IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime curriculum-based teleserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, the second project of Dayrit after the supporting role in the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit and the first ever primetime TV sitcom of Gutierrez. It airs Saturdays after the PBA games. Ma'am Alodia '#IskulBukol' :January 7, 2017 (#IskulBukolPremiere) :SHOWING Gumising ng umaga sina Escalera sisters at Raisa Ungasis, kumain ng almusal bago-mag first day ng eskwela sa Diliman High School. Oras na para-mag ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Barbie Imperial. :Simula ang iskul day sa Diliman High School para sa unang episode ng kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom ISKUL BUKOL mamaya, pagkatapos ng PBA. :Anthony Suntay: This has been the PBA on IBC, sususunod na po ang pinakabago at ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, umpisa na! :January 14, 2017 (#IBClassmateKongKlase) :SHOWING Sit-in ka na sa klase ako sa Diliman High School nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa, napapanood ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Caleb Gotico. :The duo together with their friend Patrisha, applied and were accepted at a library room. Joyce as a cute and sassy high school sweetheart, Keith was pretty as a high school teenager and Patrisha as a pretty classmate. In the successful books, she did it and shared it with Joyce and Patrisha. The trio boasted to Raisa and the others that they got lessons of the classmates. :January 21, 2017 (#IBInstantKeith) :SHOWING Sit in ka na sa mga makukulit na klase nasa Diliman High School. Mapapanood ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Erika Mae Salas. :January 28, 2017 (#IBIskulLuv) :Mga Kapinoy SHOWING Oras na naman para maki sit in at makigulo sa Diliman High School, manonood ng ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Maxene Magalona and Francyss Abuan. :In this episode, Tonton falls in love with Maxene, who became a high school teacher at Diliman High School as Ma'am Maxene. :February 4, 2017 (#IBMyTeacherGirl) :SHOWING May bagong teacher ng Diliman High School. The Escalera sisters and Raisa Ungasis meets a new high school teacher, si Ma'am Maxene ang kanyang mga kaklase sa kabila ng kanilang mga aralin sa loob ng silid-aralan. Mapapakulitan si Ma'am Maxene bilang beautiful and smart high school teacher para mag-kilig ni Tonton Escalera, panoorin ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Francis Magundayao. :Huwag kalimutan, mamayang gabi! Abangan ang balik-Kapinoy, si Maxene Magalona bilang Ma'am Maxene ang bagong high school teacher girl. Iskul Bukol na naman! Mamayang gabi after PBA! Kita-kits mga classmates! Girls you ready! :February 11, 2017 (#IBLuvTeamPaMore) :SHOWING Ngayong Valentine's day. Ang love team nina Cherryz bilang high school classmate nasa Diliman High School at si Rico bilang leading man. Makipagkulitan sina Cherryz at Rico ang Valentine date sa Diliman High School nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa, panoorin ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. :Mamaya na, Cherryz Mendoza at Rico dela Paz sa Iskul Bukol! Kita kits mga classmates! :February 18, 2017 (#IBKiligNiJoyce) :SHOWING Ngayong Valentine's day pa rin. Kinikilig ni Joyce ang high school crush ako ni Patrick sa Diliman High School meets Wanbol University freshman Michael. Makipagkulitan si Joyce para may feeling kilig ang high school crush ni Patrick ang high school boy at Michael ang college boy maging boyfriend, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Michael Christian Martinez. :February 25, 2017 (#IBSeryosoNiRaisa) :SHOWING Si Raisa ay seryoso pa rin! Maki sit-in na at makipagkulitan sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Dexie Daulat. :March 4, 2017 (#IB40thReunionParty) :SHOWING Keith meets Tito, Raisa meets Vic at si Joyce kasama ni Tonton meets Joey kung reunite party sa DIliman High School. Kulitan naman sina Joyce, Keith at Raisa kasama nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene kung reunite ni Tito, Vic at Joey, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, with Giann Golante. :March 11, 2017 (#IBSiTontonAtSiMaamMaxene) :SHOWING May talent night nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene sa Diliman High School kasama ang mga classmates, parents at kaibigan ngayong gabi?, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Michael Tañeca. :March 18, 2017 (#IBSmartNiKeith) :SHOWING Ang smart ni Keith kung ano ang aral ng eskwela tungkol sa battle of the brains sa Diliman High School kasama nina Joyce at Raisa. Mapapakulitan na smart ka ni Keith's brainless ang aral ng competition, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Lianne Valentin. (In this episode, Keith's IQ to hit the answer button, the three of them can still win the Battle of the Brains. At Diliman High School, the Battle of the Brains is taking place in the auditorium. The Escalera sisters and Raisa Ungasis are seated on one end of the stage, representing Diliman High School, and two other classmates sit on the opposite end of the stage, representing Capitol High School. The announcer (Ma'am Alodia) reads the first question and Keith quickly presses the buzzer, as she answer correctly. After the next round, Joyce and Keith goes backstage and told Patrisha who learns Justin while she is very proud because of a competition. After the commercial break, back at the Battle of the Brains, Diliman High School leads in Capitol Hills by 8 points. At the final question, Diliman High School and Capitol High School are tied at 99 points. The final question is one that can be about anything, and to the surprise of them all it is a question about the President Rodrigo Roa Duterte. Keith knows she can get this one, and she looks over at one of the Capitol high school girls, who looks down and reveals she is watching the Duterte adminisration. Joyce, Keith, Raisa and the other girls slow motion jump toward their respective buzzers. Keith reachers her buzzer first, and answers the question in perfect detail correstly. Diliman High School wins, and Keith is awarded a golden trophy, which she learned with Joyce and Keith who truly earned it.) :March 25, 2017 (#IBTonton'sBirthday) :SHOWING May birthday party ni Tonton kasama ang high school classmates at teachers ng Diliman High School nasa Aning's Coffeeteria. Mapapakulitan ni Tonton ang birthday kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Veronica Duterte. :Mga classmates! Dahil Sabado na naman, huwag kalimutan panoorin mamayang gabi ang birthday treat ni Tonton Escalera sa Iskul Bukol! Tuwing Sabado ng gabi, pagkatapos ng PBA! :April 1, 2017 (#IBJoyceIsDaWinner) :SHOWING Summer class ready, may winner ni Joyce sa Diliman High School mula jogging race hanggang volleyball game para mag-winner. Mapapakulitan si Joyce kung magaling winner namin, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na!. Tonight's guest: Erika Padilla, Kenzo Gutierrez and Kyline Alcantara. (Joyce Abestano, Patrisha Samson and Chantal Videla (Team Joyce) vs. Kyline Alcantara, Angelica Marañon, Zhyvel Mallari and Lorin Gabriella Bektas (Team Kyline) (with Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo as Joyce's classmate/friend)) :Aside from using high-definition cameras, it also made use of good camera angles during its sport scenes wherein Joyce and Angelica had a volleyball match. It seemed like viewers were really watching a sports match. :April 22, 2017 (#IBSummerPaMore) :SHOWING Ngayong tag-init, sila ay kulitan nina tatlong high school girls Joyce, Keith at Raisa sa Diliman High School. Sila ay pupunta sa ating 3-day summer vacation para mag-swimming sa Larossa Capitol Hills for summer girls fun, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Jervy delos Reyes. :April 29, 2017 (#IBFitNiJoyce) :SHOWING Ngayong tag-init is a fitnesskwela, may sizzle summer hot ni Joyce maging fit dahil may sit-up at treadmil ng workout bago mag-Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Joyce para mas fit talaga, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Raphiel Shannon. :May 13, 2017 (#IBArmyNiJoyce) :SHOWING Si Keith ay nakuha ni Jacob ang high school villain boy at Joyce dapat malaman kung laban upang i-save ang kanyang classmate ng Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan nina Joyce at Patrick tungkol sa pulis ng PNP, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Luis Alandy, Kyle Kevin Ang and Ronald dela Rosa. :In this episode, Keith is captured by villains and Joyce must learn a fighting girl to save her. :May 27, 2017 (#IBBirthdayNiRaisa) :SHOWING Si Tonton pupunta sa Aning's Coffeeteria para may birthday sorpresa ni Raisa kasama ang Ungasis family, samantala muna, Joyce at Keith nasa recess ng Diliman High School para may birthday surprise ni Raisa. Mapapakulitan ni Raisa para sa birthday party sa klase ng Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Margaret Planas. :June 3, 2017 (#IBCuteNiJoyce) :SHOWING Si Joyce maging cutie high school girly girl dahil sa first day of school ng Diliman High School. Mapapacute kulitan ni Joyce ang cute na aral ng Diliman High School kung pretty, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Zonia Mejia. :June 10, 2017 (#IBMissTeacher) :SHOWING Ang fabulous teacher ng Diliman High School ni Ms. Georgina, mas mag-aral nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa. Mapapakulitan kong fabulous teacher model ni Ms. Georgina sa Diliman High School tungkol nina Tonton Escalera at Ma'am Maxene, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Georgina Wilson. :June 17, 2017 (#IBBestDadEver) :SHOWING Si Tonton ang father's day kasama nina Joyce at Keith. Mapapakulitan nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene sa DIliman High School nina Ate Joyce at Ate Keith, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Saab Magalona. :July 1, 2017 (#IBManchichirit) :SHOWING Makigulo na sa masayang klase sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Achie Lim. :July 8, 2017 (#IBLagnatNiKeith) :SHOWING Si Keith ay lagnat kasi ayaw pumasok sa eskwela ngunit para mag-school clinic sa DIliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Keith na walang lagnat, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Rita Gaviola. :July 15, 2017 (#IBPuppetKwela) :SHOWING May classmate kong Ma'am Maxene may puppet ako kong may tatlong high school puppet girls sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan pala si Ma'am Maxene ang classmate ako, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Harvey Bautista. :July 22, 2017 (#IBModelJoyce) :SHOWING SI Joyce maging high school teen model girl dahil shining like a model superstar, may fashion designer stylist at model expert ni Maxine. Mapapakulitan si Joyce bilang high school teen model girl, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kyle Vergara and Maxine Medina. :July 29, 2017 (#IBNutriRaisa) :SHOWING May nutrition month agad ni Raisa para may nutrikwela sa Diliman High School pa rin. Mapapakulitan akong nutrikwela ni Raisa, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Dr. Willie Ong. :August 5, 2017 (#IBSwerteSwerteNiKeith) :SHOWING Ang swerte ni Keith kung kanilang estudyante sa klase ng Diliman High School para magaling pa lang. Mapapakulitan ni Keith dahil swete lang kung eskwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: JC Tejano. :August 12, 2017 (#IBVolleyballNiJoyce) :SHOWING May volleyball game ni Joyce sa Diliman High School para-mag laro ni Sabrina bilang attractive high school girl. Sabrina meets Team Joyce vs. Team Angelica. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce kung laro ng volleyball hatid ni Sabrina, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Yna Uy. :Mga classmates, mamayang gabi! Eskwela-kwela na si Yna Uy bilang Sabrina ang attractive high school girl para sa volleyball team. Alamin sa Iskul Bukol! Mamayang gabi after PBA! :In this episode, the Escalera sisters and Raisa create an excellent high school volleyball team with Joyce's improved volleyball. :During this episode, Ma'am Maxene teaches Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrisha and Sabrina against Angelica, Lorin and Zhyvel in a different volleyball techniques. (Iskul Bukol: Learn from the volleyball expert) (Keith (P.E. uniform), Joyce (P.E. uniform), Raisa (P.E. uniform), Yna (P.E. uniform), Angelica (P.E. uniform), Lorin (P.E. uniform), Zhyvel (P.E. uniform), Maxene, Robby). Joyce and Angelica started when their respective high school volleyball teams competed against each other for a varsity match. :As the captains of their respective teams, Joyce and Angelica already started feeling wary of each other. :Upon seeing that the rival team is winning because of Joyce's outstanding performance, Angelica is very lost because she threatened by Joyce. :(Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Yna Uy (Team Joyce) vs. Angelica Marañon, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Zhyvel Mallari (Team Angelica) (with Chantal Videla, Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo as Joyce's classmate/friend)) :August 19, 2017 (#IBPlazaKwela) :SHOWING Si Keith at Raisa kasama ni Ma'am Alodia para may pupunta sa Celebrity Sports Plaza, samantala, si Joyce tuloy na aral ng Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan nina Keith at Raisa kasama ni Ma'am Alodia nasa plaza at si Joyce nasa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Aaron Rosario. :In this episode, Keith Escalera, Raisa Ungasis and Ma'am Alodia goes to the adventure at Celebrity Sports Plaza at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (Total Image day Spa, Beauty Salon, Jungle Gym, Pro-shop, Fruitas – Fresh From Babot’s Farm, Locker Room Area). :September 16, 2017 (#IBInstantJoyce) :SHOWING May instant kwela ni Joyce tungkol sa Diliman High School para mag-instant aral ng Teen Week kasama si Patrick. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para mag-instant kwela tungkol ni Patrick, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Jacob Clayton. :In tonight's episode of Iskul Bukol, Diliman High School Teen Week was lead by Joyce and Patrick. :September 30, 2017 (#IBGurongKwela) :SHOWING Ngayong Teachers' Day (October 5), umpisa na ni Ma'am Maxene para may teacher's day nasa klase ng Diliman High School kung aral nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa kasama ni Tonton para may kilig ni Ma'am Maxene, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Renz Aytona. :October 7, 2017 (#IBOverdramaNiJoyce) :SHOWING Si Joyce kung aral ng Diliman High School tungkol sa overdrama para sa MAPEH. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce kung overdrama kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Denise Canlas. :In this episode, Keith learned Joyce who must be Patrick's selfie at the bathroom, help Ma'am Maxene with her presentation at the classroom, and saw Denise an angry girl, all at the same time. :October 14, 2017 (#IBKwelaGirls) :SHOWING Sinamahan nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa ang kanilang school play sa Diliman High School para may Kwela Play. Mapapakulitan ang high school girls para may school play, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Belle Mariano. :October 28, 2017 (#IBTakotKwela) :SHOWING Ngayong Halloween, takot ka-eskwela nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa kung aral ng Halloween sa classroom ng Diliman High School. Papapakulitan na takotan-kwela ni Keith naging Nega-Keith, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Oyo Boy Sotto. :November 4, 2017 (#IBJoyceParty) :SHOWING Si cute and sassy high school Joyce Escalera magiging 15 para sa birthday party sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para sa birthday party, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Ryan James Bacalla. (in this episode, the one and only Joyce Escalera) :In this episode, Ma'am Maxene learns a birthday party for Joyce at Diliman High School. :November 11, 2017 (#IBFunnyRaisa) :SHOWING May laughter ka ni Raisa para mas kulitan sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan ni Raisa magiging funny laugh kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Guest: Kiko Estrada. :November 25, 2017 (#IBMa'amMaxene'sParty) :SHOWING May birthday party ni Ma'am Maxene sa classroom ng Diliman High School kasama sila ang mga classmates, teachers at parents. Mapapakulitan ang birthday party kwela ni Ma'am Maxene, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Robby Mananquil. :December 30, 2017 (#IBNewYearKwela) :SHOWING Nakapatos na 2017 at umpisa na 2018! Mga classmates at teachers sa Diliman High School kung celebrate new year's eve. Mapapakulitan nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene para mag-new year kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Diether Ocampo.